The Section Wars
by Kaiser of the Band
Summary: A dramatic tale of the struggle within the band for supreme power...
1. The Division

Author's Note: I just thought I would like to make something up for once. All the thought it took to write the chapters I have in The Quest to be a Band Nerd took too much effort. So I decided to have fun. I hope you like it! Please r/r, and tell me if you want to see more. Thanks!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 1: The Division  
  
There once was a single marching band, whose members lived together in peaceful harmony and bliss. They had no arguments, no disagreements, no quarreling whatsoever. They were as happy as anyone could be. However, this did not last long…  
  
  
  
Unexpectedly, after one particular practice in which the band director, Hazzard, had yelled at Scott for playing a wrong note, everything began to go downhill. Scott claimed that he had not played the wrong note, but that it was just a trombone player acting like a trumpet. As absurd as this sounds, Scott had a way of forcing his thoughts into those with weaker minds, and the clarinets were soon convinced. (No offense!)  
  
"Stupid low brass!" exclaimed the irate Scott. "We always get blamed for their mistakes. The only reason we get yelled at for not balancing is that they don't play loud enough!"  
  
  
  
"I concur!" stated Emily, a knowledgeable oboist whose conversations were usually limited to key phrases (including kinkalisciously so *wink*). "Low brass bites!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! Woodwinds kick brass any day!" added flutist, Holley.  
  
"I don't think so," replied Joanna, the flute section leader and girlfriend of the boner leader, Justin.  
  
"That's just because you're in love with one of the stinking boners," retorted DJ, one of the trumpets.  
  
"I say we declare war," concluded Jenna, clarinet section leader and DJ's girlfriend. "We should go to war against the filthy low brass!"  
  
  
  
And so, with a heated discussion flared by the pure evil Scott, the woodwinds and trumpets turned on the poor, defenseless low brass. But this was not all that happened…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate the clarinets," declared Justin openly. He was a bass clarinetist with distaste for the cruel section leaders that bossed him around daily. "I wish I didn't have to be in their section. It sucks."  
  
  
  
"Stop whining," replied Vanessa, the other bass clarinet. "We all do. What's new?"  
  
  
  
"I wish we would stop being blamed for the trumpets mistakes," added Amelia, the French horn section leader as they joined the low woodwinds' complaints about the high woodwinds and brass. "They always mess up and we always get the blame. Then again, you mess up too," she said to Andrew, another frenchie, with a wink.  
  
Soon the entire low brass section had joined the argument. They loathed the trumpets and the high woodwinds, while the high woodwinds and trumpets despised them. Suddenly, out of the mass of arguing boners and tubas, one person stepped forward. "I say we declare war on the high woodwinds and trumpets! They can't treat us like this! We'll show them! Let's go!" With that, the low sections, and the horns, set off to challenge the high ones (NOT the ones that were on drugs, for those of you who were confused).  
  
As the low brass and bass clarinets headed through the maze of chairs and stands in the band hall, Scott the Enforcer lead the trumpets and high woodwinds through from the other side. As the two groups met in the middle, a glare that could of killed issued from Scott's steady eye towards the low players.  
  
"We declare war!" said Scott, in a quiet voice full of spite.  
  
"Not before we do!" retorted the mystery low brass guy, full of pure malice against Scott, among the other players. "Negotiations for the rules of war will be held at noon. Be there!"  
  
  
  
"So it's settled," thought Scott, and with a flare from his devilish eyes, performed a left flank and exited the band hall.  
  
"So," the mystery guy thought aloud to his followers, "looks like we've got our war." There was a slightly detectable twinkle in his eyes as he produced a magnificent right flank and used the back exit of the band hall. The others of both sections could only follow in a mindless stupor as their fearless leaders lead the way to victory…or the exit. 


	2. Noon Negotiations

Author's Note: I want you guys to review me, so I know what I can do next, and how to go about the rest of this! He he…I guess I should come up with more ideas before charging headlong into a story. Oh well, I'll deal with it. Please review, for the sake of the story!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 2: Noon Negotiations  
  
As the sun rose to its peak at the top of the sky, it sent intense rays of energy straight towards the earth. The heat showed as the warring band nerds gathered outside the band hall. This campus was unlike any other. It had been constructed to match the year's show, by duplicating a medieval society. Each section bunked in their own medieval style cabins, while the band hall was formed to resemble a giant castle. The field house was a large tower, and the practice rooms were small, soundproof shacks. (Although the practice rooms might resemble those of normal band halls any way…)  
  
The two groups had decided to meet in the cafeteria, which resembled a court of the renaissance period. Each group was positioned in a row of seats opposite of the other. As the band nerds glared across the gap in the middle, the two leaders came out to the middle to negotiate the Rules of War.  
  
"So, almighty leader," began Scott with flagrant sarcasm, "how do you want to go about doing this?"  
  
  
  
The mystery leader merely replied with a chuckle, "It's all good for me. No flutes up my butt." He was returned with the coldest look given since the Ice Age.  
  
"The war will be a full out strategic battle between the two sides." (Didn't think Scott knew big words like 'battle' or 'strategic' did you?) "Each side must defeat every member on the other side to win. The winning group is the best in the band."  
  
  
  
"Fine with me," replied the mystery band nerd. "There will have to be judges to decide when somebody has been defeated, and when a fort is captured. Each side should have two, and they must be completely unbiased."  
  
  
  
"I agree. For the judges from my side I pick Jeremy and Lo…"  
  
  
  
"Not Lori. She is extremely biased."  
  
  
  
"Lindsey, as I was trying to say, before you so rudely interrupted me," remarked Scott.  
  
"For my judges, I pick Andrew and…"  
  
  
  
"Not Andrew, he is extremely biased," interceded Scott mockingly.  
  
The mystery leader replied, "Andrew and Jacob. They'll be the judges from our side."  
  
  
  
"Agreed. So, mister know-it-all, how'll we actually do the fighting?"  
  
"Easy. We'll fight by using these balloons. We fill them with valve oil, and when you get struck, you're defeated."  
  
  
  
"Fair enough. So, if that's all, I'll be returning to my cabin to begin strategizing. The war will commence at dawn. See you then." Scott gave one last, spiteful glance before dragging his forces out of the cafeteria. They disappeared without a word or another look at the other sections. As they left, the mystery band nerd rallied his troops, and led a prompt march back to headquarters. 


	3. Scott's Plans

Author's Note: Why? Because I can. Characters mentioned in this story have no base on real life; so if you happen to find offense in the names, don't worry. Ok…so that's a load of crap and they are based on real life. Deal with it. Oh, and just for your information, I loathe the word "ain't," and despise "y'all" even more. If ever they are used in this text, it is only for the benefit of characterization. Thank you.  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 3: Scott's Plans  
  
Becky looked around in the dim light of the old, moldy meeting room. There were torn tapestries on the walls, covered in thin films of dust. The corners of the room were filled with piles of grey coloured, gently heaped fluff balls of dust. The windows were boarded with rotten oak hunks, and the door was nailed shut. The only entrance was through a small tunnel dug from beneath a bunk in the trumpet cabin.  
  
As she looked around, she spotted Bonnie leading the clarinets through the trapdoor and into the secret conference room. After Bonnie came through, DJ followed with the saxophones. Grant hit his head on the incline into the room when he came in, rolled backwards, and knocked the entire sax section back with him. As soon as everyone was assembled (the flutes were already there), the meeting began.  
  
"As y'all know, there is a war between us and the lows. Those ratty French horn players even joined their side. We still have better numbers, though, and if you follow my lead, we will have this problem over with in less than a week." Scott was a grand motivational speaker, but then, so was Hitler.  
  
"Wait a minute, a week? I don't even know why we started this war. I like the low brass players," began Shannel, before Scott cut her off.  
  
"We didn't start this war, my dear Shannel. They did. I was just minding my business when that low brass freak charged up to me and challenged me. Naturally, I couldn't turn him down. So we're in this war to protect our honour and prove we're better, no matter how long it takes." Groans emitted from half the people present, but Scott ignored them.  
  
"Ok, so here's the plan…"  
  
  
  
"Why are you the leader?" Becky interrupted. "I am, by the way, drum major, and therefore have more authority than a section leader," she added with a tinge of anger.  
  
"No offense in any way, Becky," Scott replied with a sinister smile. "I just didn't want to have to cause you the stress of leading an entire army against these low brass fiends."  
  
  
  
"In case you've forgotten, Scott," she said his name with pure malice, "I did lead the entire band during lets see…all the football games. I think I could handle it."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but no," Scott stated with flagrant disrespect. He then continued as if she had never spoken. "Ok, so here's the plan. We will attack at dawn. Bonnie, DJ, Shannel, and the clarinets; you will lead the assault on the low brass as the first rays of sun rise over the horizon. Be prepared."  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute, Scott. I thought that you said the war would begin at dawn. Doesn't that make it illegal to move before then?" asked James, the sax co- drum major.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, is it not?" asked Scott in return.  
  
"I guess so," replied James, uneasy to play with the fire of Scott's authority.  
  
"As I was saying, the clarinets and the assigned trumpets will lead the attack on the low brass at dawn. Meanwhile, I have a very special assignment for you, saxophones…" 


	4. Kyle's Plan

Author's Note: Yes, believe it or not, Kyle does come up with a plan for the low brass in this section. Amazing, isn't it? Hmm…good ideas from a tromboner, who'd a thought? Oh, and I do not own the SSLB, that was concocted by the wonderful Holley. R/R!   
  
1 The Section Wars   
  
Chapter 4: Kyle's Plan   
  
As the low brass congregated in the Secret Society of Low Brass, or SSLB, they noticed that the walls were bright and shiny. The paintings on the walls were all in pristine condition, and there were no bundles of dust in any of the corners. The shelves were all stacked with Brook Mays catalogs and low brass books, none of which were missing a cover or had a torn page. It was perfect.   
  
The entrance to this dazzling hideout was hidden behind an old cabin that was no longer used. (Which, amazingly enough, happened to be the trumpets meeting place. Coincidence? Probably…) There was a shallow part of the river that flowed through the back portion of the campus, and the entrance was on the other side.   
  
"So, how do you think we should attack?" questioned Cory. Their leader was nowhere to be seen, but everyone else was there.   
  
"Um, I don't know. Where is he? He should have been here by now," Justin thought aloud. He was always a little lacking on the patience side. "I say we go look for him."   
  
"Hey Justin, settle down. He'll come when he's good and ready. Until then, we can only wait," Robbie told them.  
  
"Oh! Here he comes!" exclaimed Vanessa, always guy crazy. Even though none of the guys were never crazy back…  
  
The mystery guy crawled up through the tunnel and into the small hollowed out cave. He towered above most of them, except for Mike. He had a wide grin on his face as he fell onto a beanbag chair and looked around. "So, watcha been doin'?"   
  
"Waiting for you, ya bum," replied Jacob, yet another of the boners.    
  
"So, have you come up with any good plans yet?" he asked, still smiling.   
  
"No…but what are you smiling about?" questioned Charlie, the ever-present tuba.   
  
"Well, I just happened to overhear a conversation that Scott was having with his lackeys. It seems that they're going to attack us at dawn, with their clarinets!" He had to pause a moment, to let the uproarious laughter subside. "Yes, they actually plan to attack us with their clarinets. But they do have other plans that they will use that I could not hear."   
  
"Wait a minute, how did you get close enough to hear that conversation?" wondered Matt, another tuba.   
  
"I stumbled on their base, how else? Anyway…we need a plan to counteract this one. Start thinking…"   
  
As all the low brass players tried their hardest to think of ways to counteract this first attack, you could see some rubbing their heads because of the unusual strain on their brains. Mainly the tubas. Out of the blue, Kyle's eyes lit up, and he stuck his hand in the air, as if he were in a class.    
  
Just to let you know, Kyle's mind works a lot like a giant monkey just sitting off in space. He reaches out and grabs whatever comes by, and then begins to talk about it as if it had significance to the rest of the group. But, surprisingly enough, this time he grabbed a winning topic.  
  
"Why don't we just ambush and capture the clarinets when they come?" wondered Kyle out loud.    
  
"Great idea!" exclaimed their leader through the cheers of the rest of the group. "We'll set up in the Cherry Grove," which got its name from someone who must have been blind, because there wasn't a cherry within a mile of the circle of trees. "When they come through to get to our cabins, we we'll ambush them and hold them hostage. Let's go get ready."    
  
As the assembled low brass players and bass clarinetists separated to get their own parts of the plan accomplished, their leader slipped out the back exit. He headed through the woods into a deep and hidden clearing in the dark forest. There he waited for about half an hour. Just as he was turning to return to his cabin, someone stepped out of the woods, wearing a long black dress. 


	5. Midnight Meetings

Author's Note: Um…not much to say. Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep them coming! I will if you will! Anyway, this chapter is nice and fun. Enjoy!   
  
1 The Section Wars   
  
Chapter 5: Midnight Meetings   
  
The moon was full that night, and luminous rays of light came shining down into the clearing. In the distance, you could hear the bells from the bell tower ringing out the time. Dong…dong…dong… Twelve times the clock struck. As the last ring died away, the leader of the low brass stepped forward towards the girl in the black dress.    
  
She was carrying a small instrument case, shaped just right for a flute. She had dangling silver earrings and a long silver chain around her neck. On the chain hung a small silver trombone right next to a small silver flute. The only thing between the two was a brilliantly bright heart.   
  
"Joanna," said the leader of the lower brass simply. "I thought you weren't going to come.    
  
"Scott was watching us closely, I barely got away for this time as it is. I have to hurry before he notices I'm gone. I have Shannon covering for me, but she can't hold out that long."   
  
"I know, dear." He caressed her in the gentle moonlight, looking up at the stars. "I will miss you. I'm sorry for causing this whole fiasco."   
  
"It's not your fault. Scott is the one who really caused this. But I need to warn you; he is planning to attack you at dawn. Be prepared, but don't mention this to anyone!" Joanna urged him with utmost sincerity.    
  
"I won't, you can trust me. Now, I must go prepare for tomorrow. I love you," he smiled as he said this, and placed a quick kiss on Joanna's cheek. He then performed an about face, and walked out of the clearing, and away from his love.   
  
"Justin…" Joanna watched with a look of sorrow plastered on her face as her boyfriend marched away from her and into the forest.   
  
"Joanna…" came a voice suddenly from behind her. She whorled around to find someone in the shadows of the clearing watching her with an intent gaze.   
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"James," a strange voice spoke out of the dark. James looked around the room. He was in his private drum major cabin, and had been preparing balloons for the war in the morning. He observed that his previously shut door was now slightly open, letting a slit of light from the moon shine in.   
  
His gaze continued around the room to see a large blue couch, his king sized bed, his 30 inch TV, and suddenly he jumped backwards as he spotted someone in a long black cloak. "Who are you?" he asked, almost shouting.   
  
"That's not important. I've got some info that you might need."   
  
"Why are you here, and how did you get in? I locked my door!"   
  
"I wanted to warn you about tomorrow, and I got in using the spare key that you hid under the rotten stump outside."   
  
"How'd you know about that?" asked James, afraid of this strange person.   
  
"I saw you put it there. Anyway, I wanted to tell you about tomorrow. Justin has set up an ambush for the clarinets and everyone else who is coming at dawn. They are in the Cherry Grove. They will be waiting there to ambush the woodwind girls."   
  
"Why are you telling me this?" wondered James again.   
  
"I want something from you," said the mysterious cloaked low brass person. "I want you to teach me sax." With that, he dropped his cloak.   
  
"You?" James thought with immense surprise. 


	6. Dismal Dawn

Author's Note: British spelling rules! Grey, colour, honour, etc. Hehehe…  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 6: Dismal Dawn  
  
The air was thick with tension while both sides prepared themselves for battle. There were random piles of slide oil balloons strew across the campus. Some were placed strategically in between cabins or under piles of leaves, but the rest were completely random.  
  
The sky was grey with a cover of clouds that blended together like a thick plaster across the sky. It seemed as if rain were coming, and smelled like it was coming also, but there was no rain. Everyone was tense as it became nearer and nearer to dawn. There was a bitter and chilling wind blowing in from the north, and the ground was white coloured with frost.  
  
Cherry Grove was in the middle of the forest in the center of the campus, perfectly distanced between the High cabins and the Low cabins. To plan the ambush, Justin had the French horns, Bass clarinets, and tubas set up in and around the trees of the grove. The rest of the boners and baritones were located safely down the path, hidden beneath a cover of leaves.  
  
After having received the warning from the cloaked adviser the night before, James had gone to consult with Scott. Now, instead of charging the low brass at dawn, Scott had changed the plans, They were no longer going to charge at dawn, but create an outpost a few yards away from the grove, and wait until the guards let their own guard down. (No pun intended.)  
  
The sun slowly rose above the horizon, but not a ray of its light broke the barrier of clouds forming the great grey blockade across the sky. Instead, the low brass groupies just decided that it was around dawn, and were quiet and prepared. As time passed, they became restless and wondered where the woodwinds were.  
  
"They should have come through here by now," thought Amelia, the leader of this assault. "Where do you think they are?"  
  
  
  
The only response given by Andrew was a slight shrug and a glance back towards the ground. The only movement was the rustling and tossing of leaves across the clearing by the freezing wind.  
  
"It's so cold my slide oil balloon is almost frozen!" stated Jacob. "Why is it so cold today?"  
  
  
  
"Probably because it's still winter," remarked Cory, completely bored.  
  
"Why aren't they here? Are you sure you heard right, Justin" Robbie asked the shivering leader.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. But they must have changed plans. Oh well, we'll get them anyway. Low brass, move out!"  
  
  
  
"Sir!" They yelled in unison, following their great leader. They picked up their sacks of balloons, and those in the trees hopped down. They formed a single file line, and marched back towards their cabins. Out of nowhere, a loud screaming came from behind them, and there was a crunching of leaves not caused by the everyday forest animal.  
  
"CHARGE!" came the unanimous screech from the clarinets and other trumpets with them. They each had an oil balloon in both hands, and were racing after the retreating low brass as quickly as their legs would take them.  
  
"What the?" wondered Kyle. They turned around, saw the charging woodwinds, screamed bloody murder, and raced back through the forest towards their cabins.  
  
"They're closing the gap!" exclaimed Ben, a slow tuba player.  
  
As they neared their cabins, the low brass guys sprinted with an extra spurt of adrenaline that sent them leaping through their doors and into the safety of their cabin's interior. The second the last door closed, a rain of oil balloons slammed against the cabin walls, shattering with great explosions and a rain of valve oil. 


	7. Muddy Diversions

Author's Note: This story is not meant to bring offense to any section by making them feel evil, stupid, arrogant, self-centered, etc. Well, maybe the trumpets ;-). Anyway, enjoy the chapter; it's not the last!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 7: Muddy Diversions  
  
Several hours were spent in which the low brass were hiding in their cabins, listening to the taunts of the clarinets and trumpets. Eventually, the woodwinds (including trumpets) headed back to their own tents. As the day went on, the clouds in the sky thickened and darkened, and the wind became even more harsh and bitter.  
  
The sky was rapidly filled with huge drops of rain, plunging down towards the earth. They hit the ground with large explosions of dirt and water. Soon, the ground was covered in a thick layer of mud, spreading all the way across the campus. As the rain continued, the mud became very watery.  
  
The rain continued for three hours, only becoming harder and stronger. After three hours and fifteen minutes, the rain suddenly stopped, the clouds separated, and the sun came blazing down to the ground. The day was almost over, so Justin decided to have Jacob tell Scott that the war was off for the rest of the day, so they could play in the mud. Scott couldn't attack Jacob; he was a judge.  
  
As the negotiations were made, the trombones leapt from their cabins and dove headlong into the long streams of mud. Kyle slid headfirst into a tree, got up, and did it again. Mike was spinning in circles on his back, and Justin was engrossed in burying the tubas.  
  
The baritones were having a mud fight with the French horns, when a stray mud ball flew off and smacked straight into Justin's face. He looked up, bewildered, and charged over to join the fight, ignoring the fact that the tubas were still stuck in the mud. Justin threw a mud ball at Kyle, and the entire trombone section was sucked into the mini war.  
  
"Bring it on!" yelled Justin, smiling enormously at the release of pressure from warfare.  
  
Out of nowhere, the saxophones, clarinets, and flutes showed up and joined the mud fight. Nobody bothered asking, considering warfare for the day had already been called off, and they were having fun. The bass clarinets were launching mud at the clarinets; the French horns were chucking slop at the saxophones; and the flutes were throwing mud everywhere.  
  
By the time it was dark, everyone was completely covered with mud, and having the time of their lives. "Why are we still having this war," asked Jeremy, a tenor sax. "We can have fun together, so why can't we just not fight?"  
  
  
  
As if in answer to his question, Scott loomed out of the darkness and into the light of the camp. "Woodwinds, get up. We are leaving now." He spoke with flames in his eyes and anger in his voice. The startled woodwinds jumped to their feet, and ran back to camp.  
  
"Fun time is over," announced Scott. "The war will continue tomorrow. See you then."  
  
  
  
"That's why we're still fighting this war," Justin thought aloud. "Dictator Scott's in charge. Oh well. Clean off, get some rest, and we'll meet up an hour before dawn tomorrow."  
  
  
  
The low brass headed into their cabins to clean and sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, and they needed their rest. So the day was ended with an entertaining mud fight, and relaxing dinner before going to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm disappointed in all of you," Scott was yelling. "Tomorrow I expect you to attack with no hesitation and to take down every last low brass there is. No exceptions. You got that, Joanna?" he asked her with an intent glare.  
  
"Yessir," Joanna answered meekly.  
  
"Good. Now go clean off and go to bed. We will have to work hard to get them tomorrow, so you need your rest. I will see all of you tomorrow one hour before dawn. Goodnight." 


	8. The Song of a Saxophone

Author's Note: Thanks to Kanoi, Jess, Behind the Eyes, Adeana, Holley, Rosaline, Shem, and the anonymous reviewer for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 8: The Song of a Saxophone  
  
The day before was long forgotten by the time the woodwinds were assembled in their secret meeting cabin. The air was warm again, and there was no evidence of mud from yesterday. It was going to be a hot day. Figures that the weather could never stay the same in Texas…  
  
  
  
"So, what are our plans for today?" asked James. They had been sitting and waiting for Scott to command them for half an hour, and there was only half an hour left until dawn and the beginning battle.  
  
"You are," replied Scott.  
  
James was as confused as everyone else when he wondered, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
  
"You are the main part of our plans for today's warfare. Here is what we'll do. Take your saxophone…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Justin, what are the plans for today?" questioned Robbie.  
  
"We will position ourselves around the campus, waiting to ambush them. French horns, you go to the east back to Cherry Grove. Baritones, head west to the lake. Tubas can go north to the river, and the trombones will be in the center. Everyone has their balloons?"  
  
  
  
"Sir!"  
  
  
  
"Good. Move out!"  
  
  
  
The sun's rays split through the morning's darkness as they left the cabin, and separated to their own destinations. Mist was rising as the dew evaporated in the morning heat. The forest was cool, and the birds were out on the branches of the trees, singing gently in the bright dawn.  
  
"We're here," mentioned Amelia.  
  
Andrew only acknowledged with a nod.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" shed asked.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fine. Let's set up over by those trees…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James had put together his saxophone, and brought the rest of the sax section with him. They were hiding in a group of bushes by Cherry Grove when Amelia and Andrew showed up. They were talking quietly, and set up behind some trees on the other side of the grove.  
  
"Ok, they're here. Let's go," ordered James.  
  
James began to walk slowly into the grove, passing by the trees and bushes of the forest. He began to play his sax, first quiet, then louder as he walked. His song flowed out of the horn, mimicking the song of the birds in the trees. His music flowed like a stream from the end of his instrument, and blew on the wind across the grove. It's melodic lines surged forward to captivate the French horns hiding in the grove.  
  
Amelia heard the beautiful phrases flow through the trees, mingling with the gentle willowing of the breeze through the tree branches. It blew like the breeze, and tingled her senses. She slowly walked, as in a trance, into the grove, Andrew at her heels. They walked into the clearing in a stupor, not even understanding what they were doing, but following the flow of the music.  
  
James was standing in the middle of the clearing, playing the flowing lines of his cadenza. He noticed that Amelia and Andrew were in the clearing, and motioned to the rest of the saxes. The rest of his section immediately charged the French horns, he stopped his cadenza, and the horns realized that they were surrounded.  
  
"Welcome, our dear, sweet, POWs," James said with a grin. 


	9. First Blood and the Switch

Author's Note: Look at my robot! [º_º] ¥æ!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 9: First Blood and the Switch  
  
The baritone's trampled over to the lake in the west portion of the campus. The heat of the morning was rising slowly to a broil. The air was filled with humidity, and there were swans floating gently on the surface of the lake.  
  
The ground was green and covered with clover and newly budding spring flowers. The few clouds in the sky were not dark and moody, but white coloured and fluffy. They glided gently through the air like marshmallows in hot cocoa.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Cory asked.  
  
"Probably attacking," Robbie joked.  
  
"Well, duh. But how do we know that anyone will be over here?"  
  
  
  
"Probably because they are standing right under those trees," said Robbie, pointing across the lake to where James (after having caught the French horns) was standing with the clarinets. They were discussing something, but were too far away to hear.  
  
"Let's get them!" Cory replied.  
  
The baritones snuck around the edge of the lake, staying in cover of the weeds that were growing on the east shore. As they neared, Robbie and Cory pulled out they're balloons, and started a full out charge.  
  
"Whomp the woodwinds!" Cory yelled. He obviously did not realize how stupid of a battle cry that was to anyone listening. He ran forward and threw a volley of balloons towards the clarinets. They danced easily out of the way of the balloons, and threw back their own volley.  
  
Cory dodged behind a tree as the balloons shattered against the bark on the other side.  
  
"Get 'em!" screamed Robbie. He threw a balloon that nearly missed Lori's head, and dove behind a stump.  
  
Meanwhile the judges were sitting in lawn chairs laughing their heads off at the horrible aim of the band nerds. Balloons were flying back and forth, and none of them were hitting anyone except trees and the ground.  
  
One balloon flew by a tree, bounced off the ground, and exploded in a shower of valve oil on a nearby tree. Another balloon soared through the air glistening in the sun, and shattered open on a nearby rose bush. Balloons were flying back and forth across the lake.  
  
As an awkward throw flew from the end of Jenna's arm, it dove straight towards the lake, hit a swan, and the swan sank to the bottom. "Oops," said Jenna, before grabbing another balloons and throwing again.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue balloon was launched across the lake in a broad and flowing arc. It raced across the sky straight towards its dodging target with hopes of bashing straight into one of the baritones. Cory ran back as fast as he could, but could not outrun the incoming balloon.  
  
As its arc decreased, the balloon sped forward and slammed straight into Cory's back with full force. It shattered against him, covering his back with ice-cold valve oil. He fell to the ground and rolled through the dirt in exasperation. He just lay there for a minute, not believing that he had been hit.  
  
The clarinets were laughing as he rolled in the dirt, and Jacob had gotten off his lawn chair. He now stood with his mouth gaped open, and his eyes open wide. He couldn't believe that Cory was the first person to go in the war.  
  
As soon as it started, the combat was over. Robbie had walked over, shaken hands with James, and walked back to the sax cabins. The clarinets walked cackling back to their cabins, and Jacob helped Cory to his feet.  
  
"Are you ok?" wondered Jacob.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like I'm out of this war now…"  
  
  
  
"I guess so. But why did Robbie walk over to the sax camp?"  
  
(*insert dramatic music here*) 


	10. Tuba's Turmoil

Author's Note: Pretty birds….don't ask. Anyway…please review! Thanks for those who have reviewed!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 10: Tuba's Turmoil  
  
The light breeze of the day was billowing past the camp flag, causing it to ripple in the afternoon heat. The tubas had been waiting all day for a sign of the trumpets, but nothing had come. The river was bubbling over the rocks at the shallow crossing, and fish were hopping out of the water to enjoy the afternoon sun.  
  
Charlie had been standing guard at the edge of camp while Matt and Ben were swimming in the deeper part of the river, trying to catch fish with their hands.  
  
"Give it up guys," Charlie said. "Only I'm good enough to catch a fish in this river."  
  
  
  
"No, I…" Matt stopped mid-sentence and dove into the river, only to come up with a face-full of mud. "Never mind. Come catch a fish then, mister Almighty Charlie."  
  
  
  
"Fine, I will!" Charlie ran and jumped head first into the water, coming up with a fish in each hand. "Told you!" smirked Charlie with a laugh. The fish were wriggling to free themselves from his grasp. He let them go, and they jumped greedily into the water to swim away quickly.  
  
"Showoff…" Ben mumbled, trying not to fall over in the current.  
  
The wind suddenly changed directions, blowing south from the northern bank of the river. The breeze brought microscopic pollen spores, springtime dust, busy insects, and much more.  
  
Charlie stopped where he stood and motioned for the other two to be quiet. "I smell flutes," he said, looking towards the north bank. "Get out of the river. Get behind the trees."  
  
Out of the blue, an earsplitting shriek came from the forest and a horde of flutes and oboes (from this point on referred to as floboes…) came charging around the trees in full battle armor. (In other words, T-shirts and shorts.)  
  
"Get the tubas!" the floboes shouted in unison. They unleashed a volley of oil balloons towards the other bank, where the tubas had just disappeared behind the trees. Some of the balloons exploded against the trees, others burst on the ground near the river, and still more landed in the river and flowed downstream.  
  
In a return volley, the tubas launched more precise balloons in the direction of the floboes, causing them to scatter behind the trees on the opposite bank.  
  
"Give up, tubas!" Holley shouted.  
  
"You're gonna lose!" added Naomi, an oboe.  
  
"Bring it on!" shouted Charlie, throwing a balloon at Lindsey's head.  
  
The fighting commenced for well over an hour, until both sides were out of balloons. The ground was soaked with valve oil, and the trees were glistening with the oily fluid.  
  
"It looks like you're out of ammo," Matt smirked at the floboes.  
  
"And you aren't?" retorted Shannon.  
  
"She's got us there," Ben whispered to the other two tubas.  
  
The tubas decided that their best bet was to scare away the floboes, and win by default. They plastered the most vicious looks they could muster on their faces, and charged screaming at the floboes.  
  
Abruptly, the floboes' eyes opened wide, their mouths dropped, and they fled as swift as possible. The tubas grinned happily at their triumph.  
  
"Ahem!" A voice came from behind them, causing them to start.  
  
The tubas turned around, almost falling over backwards with fear. 


	11. A New Section

Author's Note: Personalities of people described in this story are not all based on the real people. Nobody who reads this should take offense of the stereotypes used to describe certain sections (i.e. stupid tubas). Don't worry, be happy!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 11: A New Section  
  
A drum roll drilled into the silence as the tubas stood gawking at the newly arrived section.  
  
"How dare ye not bow before us!" reprimanded Katie, the drum captain.  
  
The tubas dropped to their knees and averted their eyes from the drum captain. They knew better than to disrespect the orders of a high empress such as she.  
  
"Did you not hear the announcement? We are holier than thou, and you should recognize that."  
  
  
  
"But..." Charlie tried to intercede.  
  
"Silence!" Katie shrieked. Charlie fell backward and rolled into the river. "Johns, take him away," she ordered.  
  
Two odd-looking snare drummers stepped forward. The two were John and John, and they were the jesters of the band. They grabbed Charlie by his arms and legs, and dragged him away into the woods.  
  
"Any other interruptions?" Katie asked, glaring menacingly at the rest of the tubas. "Didn't think so. Drum line, Funky Beat!"  
  
  
  
The drum cadence began with Katie's snare taps. They soon burst into a drum cadence perfect for anyone to dance to, whether they could or not. The Johns joined with them again, and they marched back through the woods.  
  
Funky Beat rang out through the trees for ten minutes after they had disappeared into the forest. The drum cadence finally faded into the distance, and the holy presence left the riverside.  
  
"What was that supposed to be?" Matt asked Ben, answered only by a shrug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boners had returned to their cabin after waiting for the trumpets arrival on the battlefield. Justin was staring glumly at the roof, wondering where the rest of the sections were. As he gazed, the boner leader imagined a long line of percussionists marching through the forest and trampling everyone else. He woke from his daydream with a start  
  
Suddenly, a snare beat broke through the silence, and the bones heard the sounds of a fight outside. They leapt from their beds, and ran outside to see what was happening. Justin was horrified to see his daydream come to life.  
  
"I am holier than thou, and ye shall perish!" Katie was shouting at Scott. Somehow, the trumpets had managed to run head first into the drum line. Now they were arguing at the top of their lungs about who was greater.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that!" Scott was yelling, infuriated by Katie's supreme ideals. "I am the commander of the woodwind forces, the trumpets, and everyone else. You have NO power over me!"  
  
  
  
"Stand down!" Katie was screaming.  
  
Justin ordered the boners to separate the two groups, and they did so. Scott struggled and was dragged back to his cabin by the rest of the trumpets. Justin then allowed Katie to walk over him for the sole reason of ending the struggle with drum line, and continuing the war with the trumpets and woodwinds.  
  
Katie led the drum line from the camp, still angered by the encounter with the grand dictator, Scott. They receded to their own cabins, and were not disturbed for the rest of the day.  
  
When the day was finally over, Justin called a meeting of the SSLB. What he did not know, was that all of his plans had not gone as well as he had hoped. 


	12. Treason

Author's Note: Any ideas? Have I forgotten anyone? If so, review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll be able to write new chapters! Anyway…Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! (Except Cory…hehe)  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 12: Treason  
  
Amelia awoke from her nightmare with a start. She had been dreaming that a beautiful golden saxophone was playing a melody just for her and, out of the blue, a group of saxes attacked her. It was horrible.  
  
She opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings. It was extremely dark, and there were three shadowy figures in the back of the room. They were talking quietly together, once in a while looking in her direction. She tried to stand, but her arms and legs were tied to the chair in which she had been sleeping.  
  
She looked around again and saw Andrew asleep in another chair a few feet away, against the right wall. His head was hanging down, and there was a large bump on the back of it. Seeing this lump triggered her senses, and she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She could feel a bump jutting out where she had been clubbed by one of the saxes.  
  
Andrew's head lifted slightly then dropped back down. He moaned loudly, only to be rewarded with a hideous laughter from the shadowy figures. "Glad to see you're both awake," said an all to familiar voice from one of the shorter figures.  
  
"Scott." Amelia spat the name out like it was a poison eating away the inside of her mouth. He stepped into the glimmering ring of light given off by the single candelabra in the center of the room. He had a vicious smirk stretching from one ear to the other. His toothy grin was augmented by his pointed nose, short brown hair, and sinister looking eyes.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Scott smirked. He walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch to "on." The immediate introduction of the powerful light momentarily blinded the two French horns. They could hear Scott's malicious laughter echo through the rafters of the room.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," Scott began. "I'm sure you've noticed that you are no longer in the Cherry Grove. That's because you're in the middle of the trumpet camp. Welcome home." He gave another distinguishingly evil grin as he continued to walk around the room.  
  
"Why are we here?" Amelia asked, angered Scott's ugly gremlin face. "Why didn't you just hit us with balloons and knock us out of the war?"  
  
  
  
"Because," answered another voice from the faceless figures, "we need you."  
  
  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Amelia questioned again, Andrew looking on in wonder.  
  
The voice spoke again. "We need you to help us win this war. We stand better chances if we have a pair of well-suited French horns. We can use your talent."  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
The other two figures stepped out of the shadows. One was the holder and player of the beautiful golden saxophone. He had a small pin on his shoulder displaying the words, "Drum Major." He was James, the senior drum major, and eccentric leader of the saxophones.  
  
The other figure that stepped out of the darkness gave a shock to Amelia and Andrew. He had an alto sax case in his hand, and a section leader pin on his shoulder. On the case, he had a sticker that read, "Woodwinds kick brass."  
  
"Robbie?" Amelia asked, completed bewildered at the fact that the baritone section leader had betrayed the low brass and switched to alto. "Why are you here?"  
  
  
  
"Because I realized that the only way for me to win this war is to be on the better side, the high brass (this time I might just mean the ones that are on drugs) and the woodwinds. There was no other way, so I chose the obvious answer. You should too."  
  
  
  
Amelia and Andrew looked at each other. Andrew gave a slow nod, and Amelia looked at Scott's happy (yet completely evil) grin. "Ok, we'll join…" 


	13. The Downpour

Author's Note: The title of this chapter has nothing at all to do with Holley's chapter. It's a freaky triplet thing…ignore it. Although…I'm pretty sure we are both psychic…go flobotones!  
  
The Section Wars    
  
Chapter 13: The Downpour  
  
The chilling night wind was cutting through the thick forest trees. It brought a hint of incoming rain, and was aided by a slight mist. The moon was shrouded in a thick layer of darkened clouds and the air smelled strongly of water.    
  
The earth shook and the sky rumbled as thunder echoed out into the campus. Lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the forest as if it were day. The flashes bounced from one corner of the horizon to the other, bringing the loud cracks of thunder with it.  
  
Justin had left the trombone cabin an hour ago, before it had begun to drizzle. Now the downpour was hammering out of the sky, drenching everything on the way to the ground. He looked around the familiar clearing, wondering where Joanna was. She was supposed to have been there half an hour ago.    
  
"Justin!" A faint yell came through the pounding rain from across the clearing. Justin ran through the pouring rain to find Joanna, soaked, under an oak tree.    
  
"Finally, you're here," he whispered, looking at his love contentedly.    
  
"I've been here, I was wondering where you were," Joanna replied.    
  
"Well, anyway…we are together now. I hope that it never changes…"  
  
   
  
They held each other close for an hour in the rain, not saying another word. "I love you," Justin finally broke the silence.    
  
Out of the blue. a horde of low brass leapt from behind the trees in the clearing and rushed to circle Joanna. She dropped away from Justin, a frightened look on her face, and fell into the mud. The boners grinned happily at the flagrant anguish on Joanna's face.    
  
"I'm sorry," Justin said, a saddened look on his face. "This is for the best, I promise."    
  
   
  
The boners stepped forward with a long rope, tied her arms behind her back, and led Joanna down the muddy trail to the low brass camp, a hostage of their own.    
  
Justin lingered behind the rest of the boners, not wanting to leave the spot that was once so sacred to him. Before leaving, he tied one of Joanna's blue ribbons to the tree where she had been waiting for him, on a branch where he had carved their initials.    
  
The storm thundered on, ever stronger, until finally it drowned out its own thunder with the torrential rain. A flash lit the sky, accompanied by a loud crack and an explosion. The bolt of lightning struck straight down, and blasted the blue ribbon on the oak branch into a smoldering pile of ash.    
  
A spark jumped from the ribbon to the tree, starting the still, dry bark on fire. Despite the powerful rain, the tree ignited with such fury as is unknown to anyone. It blazed long into the night, and remained a glowing pile of ash and embers in the early morning mist. It was the only tree to burn. 


	14. Mommy's Departure

Author's Note: Yae! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Keep them coming! (I GOT MY NEW HORN! HUZZAH!) Laser tag rules…I rule at laser tag! You all lose!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 14: Mommy's Departure  
  
The downpour was continuing on through the morning, and the war had been postponed due to the awful weather. The river was overflowing, and had flooded the SSLB base, so the low brass were forced to talk about their schemes in the cafeteria.  
  
"Why is the weather so crappy?" Justin (bass clarinet) asked. He was in a whiny mood, like every other day of his life.  
  
"Because it's Texas. The weather is always crappy, even when it's nice." Said Charlie, laughing at Justin's stupidity, then pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria. Scott was leading a line of trumpets, floboes, and saxes into the lunch room.  
  
The trumpets sat at their usual table, glaring at the low brass from across the room. The saxes joined them, but sat in deep conversation with the French horns, who were giving dismayed looks towards the other table.  
  
"What? The French horns are on their side now? The traitors!" Kyle was yelling. "Then again, they weren't much help anyway…"  
  
  
  
"Kyle! We need every person we can get, especially since Cory is gone and Robbie disappeared," Justin was reprimanding him.  
  
"Yeah, well he's not gone anymore. Look!"  
  
  
  
Robbie walked in and sat between the saxes and the trumpets at the high brass table. (Now I definitely mean the ones on drugs ;-D ) He looked over once, then turned and began talking to James and Becky, the drum majors.  
  
"What is he doing over there?!" Mike was wide-eyed with shock at the treason that was occurring beneath their noses.  
  
Scott abruptly stood up from his table, shoving his chair back with rage. He had been talking to the floboes, and now marched (literally) over to the low brass table.  
  
"Justin! We need to talk!" He glared at the boner with fire in his eyes, and a malicious and toothy snarl that could have killed. "Where is Joanna? The flutes said that she didn't come back to the cabin last night."  
  
  
  
"Why, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Justin said sarcastically. "I didn't even see her yesterday."  
  
  
  
"That is a lie! Mommy went to meet you in the clearing last night!" Lindsey (flute) shouted.  
  
"Well, if you insist…" Justin motioned to the tubas, and they ran out of the room. A few minutes later, they came in dragging Joanna behind them, tied with ropes and mouth duct taped shut. She was struggling, but could not break from the grasp of the tubas.  
  
"We thought you might want to make a trade." Justin said. Thunder erupted loudly outside and announced the lingering storm. "We will trade your flute section leader for our French horns."  
  
  
  
"There is no trade," Scott retorted angrily. "Your French horns chose to join our side peacefully. Now give Joanna back, or face the consequences!"  
  
"Well, looks like you'll be short one flute then."  
  
  
  
Scott glared irately, and walked away slowly. "Looks like you're the new flute leader," he mentioned towards Holley, still angered from his dealings with Justin.  
  
Suddenly lightning flashed, and thunder cracked. The lights went out with a flash, and the entire cafeteria was laden with darkness. Everyone was panicking and bumping into things. Out of nowhere, there was a large splashing sound, and an extremely loud screech.  
  
The lights came back on, and there was a popped balloon in Joanna's lap. She was drenched with slide oil, and had a look of anguish on her face. Scott was nowhere to be seen. The flutes rushed over and began to cry at Joanna's feet. She had been hit, and was out of the fight for good… 


	15. Blonde

Author's Note: I have nothing against blonde people, they can really be fun sometimes. Especially when they trip UP stairs. He he he! Thanks again for all the reviews, and special thanks to my editor, Holley, for helping me get my chapters squeaky clean!  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 15: Blonde  
  
The rain had drizzled out by the next day, and the sun was out again. A steady steam was rising from the ground, not pushed or blown by any wind. The heat was piercing through even the darkest shade in the forest.  
  
Justin (boner) was walking through the forest, leading a group of low brass consisting of Kyle, Mike, Ben, Matt, and Vanessa. (He brought Vanessa along with hopes that she would be hit by one of the enemies so he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.)  
  
As he was creepy behind the bushes, he made out a series of thuds and groans from slightly off the path. He had never been this way, but decided to check it out anyway. He crept through the grass, and motioned for the rest of his troop to stay behind.  
  
While he was creeping under a particularly thorny bush, he heard another thump less than a foot from his head. A short blonde girl with an extremely red face ran towards the bush and picked up a dropped flag. She then returned to the center of her formation with a bashful smile, and walked back to the other girls performing the flag routine.  
  
"It's ok Angela," spoke a tall blonde, obviously the guard captain. "Let's try it one more time girls. Five, six, seven, eight!"  
  
  
  
They all began spinning their flags. (If I said at the same time, I would definitely be lying.) The routine led the girls through a short little hop and skip portion, into twirling flags at random intervals. They might have been written for the same time, but the girls didn't pay much attention to that.  
  
The flags twirled back, then spun forward. Suddenly, the girls threw the flags up into the air, and watched them crash down and bounce in every direction off the turf they had set up to practice on. Girls ducked for cover and ran out of the way as the poles jabbed out at odd angles from the ground.  
  
One particular blonde did not escape her fate, and a blue flag on a silver pole bounced straight into her forehead. She fell over backwards, knocking over two other guard girls. The domino effect continued until only the captain was standing.  
  
"Girls, that's enough for today," she said with exasperation. "You can go now."  
  
  
  
"Yes, Ashley," the girls responded. They began to chat and giggle with each other as soon as they could stand up.  
  
"You really dropped that flag Angela!"  
  
  
  
"Gee, thanks Katie. You dropped yours too, though. So did you Kristen." The other two girls blushed uneasily, but continued chatting.  
  
The other girls; Lisa, Whitney, Alicia, (the other ones I might have forgotten…) walked to put their flags in the rack. Justin tried his hardest not to laugh as one of them tripped over the others' foot. He could not help himself, but let out a crisp, short laugh.  
  
The guard girls turned on their heels with she-devil glares at the thought of someone watching their routine.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
  
  
The girls pulled out valve oil balloons from behind their flag rack, and headed straight towards Justin's position. He got up and ran back as fast as his legs would take him. The guardos lunged after him, bloodthirsty and vicious in every way.  
  
The guard attack went downhill from there. Angela tripped, losing her balloons to splash against Kristen and Katie, who in turn lost control of their balloons. The blonde (and blonde at heart) girls were so surprised that they accidentally threw their balloons at the other girls.  
  
After about five minutes, the only girl left standing was the captain, Ashley. She glared quickly at the other girls, rolled her eyes, and began walking in the direction that Justin ran in. As she neared the path, she kicked out her own heel, and fell face first into a pool of mud. Her last balloon flew into the air, and exploded on her back with a large pop. 


	16. Trumpet?

Author's Note: Lions are cute…anyway…Thanks for the reviews everyone! Shem'ly, Ashley, Cory, Amelia, Rosaline, Emma, Took_Baggins, Charlie, Jessica…everyone! Thanks and keep them coming! (Beware…this is a fluffy transition chapter…get over it.)  
  
The Section Wars  
  
Chapter 16: Trumpet?  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was bored. The trumpets were lounging in their cabins, waiting for the low brass to do something stupid. The saxes were also lying around, bored to tears. None of them had anything to do but wait, and Scott would not let them go back to their cabins.  
  
DJ decided he was too bored to just sit around in a cabin and do nothing, so he took out her hidden deck of cards, and suddenly became the life of the cabin.  
  
"Blackjack!"  
  
  
  
"Moe!"  
  
  
  
"007!"  
  
  
  
"Strip poker!"  
  
  
  
As random card game names were being yelled out, and excited trumpets were swarming DJ; Robbie walked into the drum major room, hoping to find something better to do. Inside were Becky and James, going over the marching show and practicing when to cue with the recorded tape.  
  
They were on Maleguena, and the show was almost over. In the middle of the swing section, James sneezed, and fell over backwards trying to recover himself. Becky burst into uncontrollable laughter, and collapsed onto the ground, knocking over the bench with the CD player on it. The player fell off and smashed into the ground, but the two laughed even more.  
  
Eventually they were able to control their laughter, and they pulled themselves off the ground. James picked up the CD player, and put it back on the shelf. He walked past Robbie and into the cacophony of sound coming from the trumpet card room. Robbie walked over to where Becky was standing, arranging the plumes in the small grey plume boxes.  
  
"Becky, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, making sure not to startle her.  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
  
  
"I wanna switch to trumpet. I don't like sax anymore. I mean, it's nice and all, but I'm more of a brass person. Will you help me learn trumpet? Please?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. That would be fun. When do you want to start?"  
  
  
  
"ASAP. I'm going to go tell James that I am no longer in his section…"  
  
  
  
Robbie walked through the card room, making sure only to step on the people he didn't like. (Mainly the flutes ;-) As he reached where James was sitting, he punched the drum majoring sax to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" came the angered response from James, while he was trying to slap back into a game of Egyptian Ratscrew. "What do you want?" He lunged for a pair of queens, but Joanna got there first. He stuck his tongue out at her, then turned to face Robbie.  
  
"I am quitting saxophone, and joining trumpet," Robbie said, afraid of James' reaction.  
  
"Okay, whatever toasts your bagel," James replied, then turned back in time to miss another pair.  
  
"That was easier than I thought," Robbie thought to himself as he walked back to find an unused trumpet. Before finding one that was not already claimed by a trumpet, he bumped into Scott. "Uh…hello, sir."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Scott questioned, a furious look on his face. "Are you trying to steal one of our trumpets to mutilate for the low brass?"  
  
  
  
"No sir! I was just speaking with Becky, and I have decided to switch to trumpet. I have always wanted to play trumpet, but I was forced to be in the low brass section. I have wanted to follow in your footsteps during this whole war…that's why I switched to sax. It was the only instrument open at the time. But now I will be able to go after my real ambition…to be a trumpet player!"  
  
  
  
"If you really feel that way, here. This is my old trumpet. It is the one I began on…it's yours now. Enjoy." With that, Scott walked off to see why the low brass had not attacked yet, and broke up the ludicrous card game on the way. Robbie began trumpet lessons, and everyone else was bored to tears. 


End file.
